theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Richard Goldvane
If you are looking for the pirate, see here *Richard Goldvane (Pirate) If you are looking for the character from The Fabrics of Destiny, see here *Professor Richard Goldvane Richard Goldvane is a fictional character based off of CaptainGoldvane2's character in POTCO. He is the main protagonist in A Captain's Journey, its upcoming sequel, and its planned prequel. History 'Childhood ( Ages 10-12 )' Starting his journeys at a young age, Richard learns early on how to survive in the Caribbean waters. Being hunted by the The English Royal Navy for simply being related to a family known for piracy. In 1720, at age 10, Richard's parents were taken by a long-time rival, George Goliuth Duckfish, who ordered british troops to seize Richard and his brother, Edward. They sprinted in an attempt to escape. After some running, they realized that they had escaped the clutches of the English, but found themselves deep into the forests of Port Royal. Forced to make camp there, the two young boys eventually found themselves in a horrible mess, as they encountered the legendary Headless Pirate! To Be Continued.. 'Teenage Years/Staying with Jeremiah Watts ( Ages 13-19 )' TBA ( Under Construction ) 'Beginning A Career ( Ages 20-? )' TBA ( Under Construction ) 'Becoming a Pirate ( Ages ?-34 )' TBA ( Under Construction ) 'Captain of The Green Runner ( Ages 35-? )' ( Main Article: A Captain's Journey ) In 1745, now having captained his own pirating vessel for two years, Richard begins traveling on quests and adventures. With a full able-bodied crew and a ship built for Piracy, Richard begins targeting East India Trading Company and English Royal Navy vessels. In Februrary 1745 on the volcanic island of Padre Del Fuego, Richard comes across a former sailing partner of his, Billy Hullbatten. However, RIchard soon realizes that Hullbatten has joined the Black Guard, and has elected to slaughter all pirates he encounters. The former pirate offers Richard a chance to live, though. He states that if Richard were to join the Black Guard guilds, he would spare his life and even promote him. Richard, knowing he would likely meet his doom if he didn't accept, accepted the offer, but had other plans than to actually follow through. Richard agrees to travel with Bill to Kingshead, a fortified island heavily occupied by the British. Richard and his first mate, Stormwalker, decide to deliver a surprise attack on Hullbatten and the British navy once there. While Stormwalker hid in a hay stack, Richard negotiated with Hullbatten and his lieutenant, Ian Ramjaw. Upon Richard's signal, Stormwalker used his musket to assassinate English soldiers. Eventually, all the soldiers nearby had been killed without knowing what hit them. Hullbatten and Richard battled it out. The fight was brief, but when it was taken to the top gates of Kingshead, which were 40 feet off the ground, the battle became much more dangerous. Eventually, Richard sliced off Hullbatten's right hand with a hidden blade, then pushed him over the side, where he fell off of the gates and into the water. Luckily ( For Hullbatten at least ) he missed the rocks and was able to swim to safety, but not before the Green Runner and its crew arrived and blasted cannons in Hullbatten's direction. To Be Continued... Category:Fiction Category:A Captain's Journey Category:Memory's Truth Category:POTCO Fiction Category:Fictional Character